Cut Set Series
by Fuji S
Summary: A compiliations of drabbles strng together into a series. Various introspections, obsession, and pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hunter x Hunter does not belong to me.

**Title:** Cut Set Series

**Chapter: **1

**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki

**Cut 1:**_Kurapika_

Dance my puppet. Dance until you cannot move those strings that are really chains jerk you in a dance of fate. The vows of your hearts are entangled with your life force to those of these chains that grip hold onto your soul.

Crying tears of blood those precious orbs stare in fury of the injustice of the cruel fate. Your clan gone all alone you are the last being of your clan of comrades.

Dead.

Gone, drifted into the world of hell and darkness.

Glory forgotten vengeance instead burn in those orbs.

Anger.

Fury.

Until you are no more but a entity of spiritual determination.

**Cut 2: **_Leorio_

Hands. They are such simple tools that are use to save people. The hope to use these hands to change the world to save those people that he could not save. Especially those unforgotten friends, and so he work studying to better himself, for there are people out there depending on him.

Gon, Killua, and Kurapika they were waiting for him to come out. They are waiting for him and that made him happy. The hope they display in his abilities to finish the program and to become a great doctor. To find new cures to help those around him that are sick especially those that he hold closely to his heart.

There exists the hope and so during the night he stays up eyeing book after books.

**Cut 3:** Killua

Killing has never been anything for him to feel. It was what he was an assassin brought up in a family full of assassins. Boring. Utter the whole concepts which made him the perfect tool to kill.

That was before he met a special person that brought life into his life. Then with him came Leorio and Kurapika and slowly he began to feel emotions of caring and love for these individuals that gave him light.

These comrades that stood by his side, and went after him to where dangers were untold, so this is what it felt like to be loved by someone else…the feeling of belonging. Something he never had while living in that vast cold home of his.

Another addiction just as his addiction to video games and sweets he now had desired for something else. He now had friends someone to play with him that knew what he was and wasn't afraid of that or his family.

So this is what it felt like being loved unconditionally.

It felt confusing and utterly good.

Something he never knew before.

**Cut 4: **Gon

Hunter.

The first time he heard this was from a man that saved him from death. It was a badge a pass to where he may find his father the one that never been with him since he was small.

He had lost his mother that he never knew of the only one he knew was his Aunt Mito-san that he considered as his mother. She was the one to raise him train him and take care of him. She and the village was his only family that he knew of.

However, the desire to meet his father was great and so he journey to become a hunter like his father. The great man that was said to change the world so he went in search and on his way he met incredibly people with great goals and skills.

It was another world out there one that he felt astonished and happy to find and with it came new friends and allies. Not to mention rivals and enemies but overall it was someplace that Gon felt comfortable with.

Especially around Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua; they were like another part of his family a secondary one that he treasured and with that he never would leave them behind. Even if it meant delaying his search for his father but it never meant he was way behind from finding the man's whose shadow he chased after.

**Cut 5**: Illumi

Being Illumi was never easy. For one thing he had to constantly conceal himself by that disguise of pins but it is great for the facial reduction in wait. It's one of the specialties of being assassins is that you can disguise yourself to be anyone.

His little brother Killua could have taken on such a feat if he wanted too but being the usual brat and heir he refuses to deform his face.

Even now his brother was growing stronger but he could never rival him. It made him feel excitement when he felt his little brother gain experience and growth.

He never could stop tormenting his brother. Whenever the other emitted fear he so love to soak it up. It was so nice and it shown him that he still had control over that brat.

But as each day the other grew up he felt this desire to see how far his little brother could go. Maybe that made him like Hisoka he desired to watch and hopefully gain a rival and not a scared little brother.

However, unlike Hisoka he never displays his urges and lust for his brother instead he steadily waited until the right moment after all he was patient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Hunter x Hunter does not belong to me.

**Title:** Cut Set Series

**Chapter: **2

**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki

**Cut 6: **Hisoka

At a young age he lived in the rough side of a neighborhood. A place that people would steal and sell their own flesh and blood and every instances that he grew people around him would eye him with loath. Originally he was a golden child of a poor beggar family one that didn't have that much money.

He was only given the bare necessity and slowly he loathed those around him seeing them as weak and pathetic. The cruelty of the world touch his soul and he started to feel things give out until the first day he punched a hole through a man's chest. He was at the age of seven. The world wasn't nice and the worse was the hunger he felt and the constant battles he fought to acquire the necessities he needed to survive.

One day he came to what meander home and found his family slaughtered. Only thing he could do was laugh for he knew that his family at night talked about selling him off for goods. So he wasn't really that remorseful for their demise. It was just another fact of life and slowly he went away far away from where he use to be and grew stronger as the days passed most everything around him he saw as nothing but a game.

**Cut 7: **Leorio, Kurapika

Their first meetings weren't really smooth. This could be why they always argue over trivial things. However, there are moments that both enjoy silence together the two that are nearer to each other's ages versus that of their two younger companions.

Whereas Gon and Killua run around the two prefer to sit together a rest. This has always been the same the way they behave at their more amiable times.

As they are right now sitting having tea. "How many sugar cubes?"

Leorio would ask and in generous response.

Kurapika would answer softly, "Two."

One would serve the other would receive both of them surely have their charms but they relax when in the presence with one another.

Then both would sip their tea quietly then slowly one would pull out a book. Whereas the other followed with a medical book and both would read in silences.

This is how things in their most comfortable times happen between the two when no trivial arguments come up.

**Cut 8:** Mito-san

At a young age Mito would chase after Jim Freak and sometimes when hurt she would always be found by the man. However, when he left and she gain custody of Gon the reminder of the man that use to find her and help her came across her mind.

The man that abandon everyone but changed the world she could never fault him however, she surely did not want to see her little Gon get hurt by the behaviors of those in he outside world.

However, as every time her Gon would come back she could see him slowly grow into another version of his father and slowly she would reminisce. The only difference is that she could see her sister in those calm eyes of her nephew and slowly she knew that her sister lives in the little boy with determine eyes and kind heart.

It brought a feeling of peace and this is why she could smile every time she sees him, Gon.

**Cut 9:** Gon, Hisoka

Six years had passed since Hisoka had seen Gon Freak. During this time he was bidding his time until he came across the other. He had heard interesting tales of the son of Jim Freak. How the once chibi slowly conqueror the world and hearts of many…

Interested in these subtle words Hisoka was brought across the attention that it was his time to go as an examiner for new Hunters. As requirements sometimes those Hunters were made examiner. Being amused and finding it fun to torment those that were lesser Hisoka had agreed. Hoping to find some sort of amusement and prey for his time being.

So it was at the exam that the clown walked his hair was once again dyed red and he once again worse his trade mark clothing like those of his cards.

That is when he heard the familiar voice calling to him, "Hey Hisoka!"

Turning he noticed Gon and feeling pleased by the appearance of the one he spared for lustful purposes.

"Hello." It's rather strange that he and Gon would be talking casually since beforehand the younger boy could never stand being near him this close at least. Especially every time they seem to be in fights instead of having a normal conversation.

But it seems the little chibi well now slightly grown up teenage Gon appear to be fearless in his presence. How strange.

It seems the days would grow stranger by the minute as things goes. Once in a while Hisoka would use his cards to attack the candidates around him. Whereas Gon would patch up those that were hurt.

Hisoka had come across this and spoke to Gon softly, "You still haven't ripened yet Gon." Then slowly he walked away while a chocolate orb watches him with puzzlement.

Things progress onward and other examiners refuses to share a room with the clown. Hence why Gon was sharing a room with the other examiner for he has already grown use to the other and he wasn't afraid of being attacked.

While Hisoka watches the other he noticed as Gon slept that the other was still very young and so controlling himself he close his eyes and slept. Never realizing that after this supposed meeting that not far in the distant future that their path would once again cross.s

**Cut 10:** Killua, Gon

Gon wasn't stronger then him at least in strength. However, he was getting their slowly and at an increasing rate. Some people indicated that the strong are attracted to the strong. Perhaps this was the case Gon in personality was different outgoing and interesting. He did things like no other and had a healing ability of a monster.

He was able to lower people down to his pace when they wanted to go at a faster rate and attack. He leaves an impression on other's that rock every ones foundation and he in his naive little way was entirely stubborn about things that mattered.

Yet through it all he couldn't resist being near the other. Like a moth drawn to a flame, Gon's flame. He felt himself wanting to stay close by and feel the warm. An warmth that he had never experienced before unless he was beside the other.


End file.
